At Christmas: Peace
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash: ProwlxJazz. Written for the Livejournal ‘prowlxjazz’ community Christmas challenge – Peace – It’s December and Megatron makes an offer the Autobots can’t refuse
1. Chapter 1

These are the candles as used for the prompts for this series of stories (as suggested by the moderator of the Livejournal 'prowlxjazz' community, PuraJazzBot)

* * *

**HOPE:**

"Memory awakens hope. It is the beautiful task of Advent to awaken in all of us memories of goodness and thus to open doors of hope" – _Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger_

"What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future" – _Agnes M. Pharo_

"I like the Christmas that fulfills my needs ... to be forgiven from greed and selfishness, to fill my empty soul with peace and compassion, for hope and faith and charity, for myself renewed and hope restored in an erring world" – _Robert D. Wigert_

* * *

**PEACE:**

"May Peace be your gift at Christmas and your blessing all year through!" – _Author Unknown_

"Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas" – _Calvin Coolidge_

"The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them" – _Isaiah 11: 6_

* * *

**JOY:**

"Happy, happy Christmas, that can win us back to the delusions of our childhood days, recall to the old man the pleasures of his youth, and transport the traveler back to his own fireside and quiet home!" – _Charles Dickens_

"Joy is the true gift of Christmas, not the expensive gifts that call for time and money. We can communicate this joy simply: with a smile, a kind gesture, a little help, forgiveness. And the joy we give will certainly come back to us" – _Pope Benedict XVI_

"Weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning" – _Psalms 30:5_

* * *

**LOVE:**

"Love is what's in the room with you at Christmas if you stop opening presents and listen" – _Author unknown, attributed to a 7-year-old named Bobby_

"Love is the strongest thing in the world - stronger than hate, stronger than evil, stronger than death - and that the blessed life which began in Bethlehem nineteen hundred years ago is the image and brightness of the Eternal Love" – _Henry Van Dyke_

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends" – _John 15:13_


	2. Peace: 1 of 3

Pairings: Prowl/Jazz, Red Alert/Inferno, Ironhide/Ratchet/Wheeljack  
Summary: It's December and Megatron makes an offer the Autobots can't refuse  
Warnings: Slight tormenting of Red Alert  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Note: Written for the 'prowlxjazz' Livejournal community Christmas challenge, which is based around the four candles of advent. This one is for Peace. The author would like to point out that Red Alert was not harmed in the writing of this fic and any injuries he might have incurred should be blamed on Inferno  
This could be seen in the same series as the Hope set  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

_"May Peace be your gift at Christmas and your blessing all year through!" – Author Unknown_

This fic is bought to you by the phrase 'it's a plot' and the realisation that it's not paranoia if they really are out to get you!

"It's a plot!"

"It's not a plot."

"I can tell! It's just the sort of underhand thing the Decepticons would do!"

"Red Alert!" Prowl raised his voice, effectively cutting off anything more Red Alert was going to say. "It is not a plot. It is not a ploy to get us to relax our guard. It is simply that Megatron needs a chance to regroup and repair."

"It's…"

"It's nothing. If Prime believes that Megatron will keep his word, then that is good enough for us."

"But…"

"But nothing. Unless you wish me to escort you to see Prime to explain why you are still arguing against his decision?"

"No." Red Alert turned smartly on his heel and left the room. He knew he was sulking and he honestly didn't care. How could Prowl and Optimus actually believe the leader of the Decepticons when he said that there would be no attacks for three Earth weeks? It was preposterous! They were Decepticons. They earned their name by deceiving others. How could they trust them?

"Red? Yo Red!" Red Alert broke off from his internal monologue to find Jazz skipping lightly beside him. Backwards.

"Jazz?"

"Look like you've got something serious on ya processor Red."

"It's a…" Red Alert stopped and stared at Jazz.

"Why are you skipping? And why are you skipping backwards?"

"'Cuz we've all got ourselves a little holiday Red. Ain't ya heard the news? Megatron's called a temporary ceasefire."

"It's a plot." Muttered Red Alert.

"Heh, doncha think Prowl might have realised that? He's probably run it through that battle computer of his far too many times to be healthy and it still comes up with the same answer. That's why we're having a party." Red Alert looked up sharply at that.

"Party?"

"Yep. Always time for a party if we ain't gotta go kick Decepticon can." Red Alert twitched.

"I need to…"

"Sure man, go right ahead!" Jazz clapped Red Alert on the shoulder and skipped (skipped!) back the way he'd come. At least he was skipping in the right direction Red Alert thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Enter." Prowl didn't look up from his datapads as his office door chimed.

"Figured you be up to your optics in work already." Prowl gently placed the datapad he had been reading down on his desk, methodically lining it up with the edge of the desk before leaning back in his chair and looking at Jazz.

"There will never be a better chance for me to get caught up on all these reports than now." He explained, trying hard to ignore the amusement dancing in Jazz's optics.

"Red's pretty steamed up about this whole ceasefire thing." Jazz commented idly, sitting down on the chair the other side of Prowl's desk.

"He would be."

"'Course he would. I'm surprised you aren't."

"I have analysed Megatron's motives and correlated them with the latest information we have on the state of his army."

"Figures." Jazz swung his legs up to rest on the edge of Prowl's desk, narrowly avoiding toppling a pile of neatly stacked datapads.

"Red Alert would be able to draw the same conclusions if he were to look at the situation logically."

"Still hard to believe though. After all these years, we're actually going to be able to have a peaceful Christmas."

"With you organising the party, I find that hard to believe."

"Ha ha. Why is it you always make jokes when there's no one else around?"

"It was merely an observation." Prowl replied, ducking his head to hide his smile. Except there was no hiding anything from Jazz.

"An observation my aft. Anyway, you've enjoyed all the Christmas parties I've thrown."

"You've thrown a grand total of three Jazz."

"Hey, look last year was not my fault. I didn't exactly plan to get completely slagged by Skywarp."

"Necessitating a complete rebuild."

"Like I said, it weren't my fault. Besides, not like I was alone."

"Indeed. Ratchet certainly didn't have a good Christmas."

"Yeah, but Wheeljack, First Aid and Perceptor helped out. They got us all repaired in record time."

"And then you and Blaster hosted a belated Christmas party resulting in four mechs ending back up in repair bay."

"Heh, yeah. Think First Aid will ever forgive us for that?"

"I don't believe he has forgiven Ratchet for getting thoroughly overcharged that night and leaving him in charge yet."

"Now that was a sight." Jazz laughed, remembering the sight of their Chief Medical Officer dancing rather raunchily with Ironhide while Wheeljack tried desperately to hide and avoid getting pulled up to dance by both his partners.

"I still believe Sideswipe made a fatal mistake in pinning the captures he made around the Ark."

"They were some good times man." Jazz sighed.

"I agree."

"And this Christmas is gonna be even better!" Jazz announced, standing up.

"I am not going to regret not stopping you am I?" Prowl asked, a smile on his lips.

"Nope. When have I ever let you down Prowl?" Moving around the desk to stand behind the tactician, Jazz rested his hands on Prowl's doorwings, eliciting a small shiver.

"Never Jazz, never." Prowl answered, leaning back against Jazz and offlining his optics. "Just promise me that no one will cause any trouble. I would like a peaceful Christmas if the Decepticons aren't intending to attack."


	3. Peace: 2 of 3

Pairings: Prowl/Jazz, Skywarp/Thundercracker if you squint  
Warnings: The author gushing over sexy cars?  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Note: Written for the prowlxjazz Christmas challenge, which is based around the four candles of advent. This one is for Peace. And the quote screamed Beachcomber at me… hence his appearance. And I'm waxing lyrical about car forms… If it weren't for the Transformers, I wouldn't be a car freak… :)  
This could be seen in the same series as the Hope set  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

_"Christmas is not a time nor a season, but a state of mind. To cherish peace and goodwill, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas" – Calvin Coolidge_

"Come on, let's get out and take a drive!" Jazz whined too close to Prowl's audios.

"Jazz!" Although Prowl hadn't jumped at the sound of Jazz's voice, it didn't mean that he wasn't annoyed. The saboteur had been whining all day, lack of action beginning to fray at his nerves. "You are almost as bad as Sunstreaker."

"Am not. Just need to get out."

"Fine. I'm not going to get any peace unless I do am I?" Prowl immediately regretted his words at the hurt look that flashed briefly across Jazz's faceplates. Even with the visor, Prowl had gotten adept at reading his partner's emotions. "I'm sorry Jazz." He reached out and placed his hand on Jazz's arm by way of an apology.

"S'okay… gonna need snow tires though." Prowl vented air in a sigh.

"The things I do for you Jazz." He muttered, his smile taking away any sting in the comment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jazz practically flew down the corridor, narrowly avoiding tripping over Beachcomber.

"Hey, chill man. No need to rush. Take your time." The Minibot called out after him.

"Beachcomber…"

"Hey, it's nothing Prowl, not even a scratch."

"Still, I do apologise on his behalf. He's just overeager to get outside."

"This is the time to just take your time. It's all a state of mind really."

"Indeed." Prowl watched the Minibot saunter down the corridor before shaking his head and hurrying after Jazz.

He stepped outside into the frosty air to find Jazz already transformed and waiting, engine revving impatiently.

"There was a reason I instigated that rule about no running." He commented idly before transforming, ignoring the excited rev of Jazz's engine. As soon as Prowl started his engine, Jazz roared off, tires scrabbling for traction on the snow-packed ground before gaining purchase. Had he been in mech form, Prowl would have shaken his head. As he couldn't, he settled for shifting on his tires before taking off after Jazz at a more sedate speed.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with Jazz and if he were honest, Prowl would say that it was more to do with Jazz slowing down for him than it was Prowl being extraordinarily fast. Prowl deliberately stayed behind Jazz, close enough so the saboteur knew where he was, but far enough behind to get a good view of Jazz's alt form. Which Prowl found rather pleasing to the eye; the flashy spoiler blending perfectly with Jazz's style and attitude. He knew his alt form was less pleasing to the eye; the Patrol markings serving to show his officer status and as many would say, rather reminiscent of his attitude and bearing. It was sleek and served his purpose, but occasionally, he caught himself wondering what it would be like to have a far sportier alt mode. It certainly seemed to garner plenty of attention for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Although, he had gained his fair share of admirers. It would seem that part of the human population had a fascination with uniforms. Something he wasn't entirely sure he understood.

So fixed on staring at his partner's aft (which he would later deny) he almost didn't hear the sound of jet engines racing across the skies above them. He braked hard as soon as he saw Jazz's brake lights flash, sliding to a halt at the saboteur's side.

"There is a ceasefire in place." He muttered, almost furious that Red Alert might actually be right. Scanning the skies revealed Thundercracker and Skywarp chasing each other through the heavy grey clouds. Jazz transformed and watched them with barely concealed awe.

"Dang, they make it look so effortless!"

"It is effortless for them." Prowl reminded him dryly, neatly sidestepping the retaliatory nudge.

"C'mon, you know what I mean. Just watch them." So Prowl did. He watched the way they cut through the air, twisting and turning with ease, coming so close to one another there was barely an inch between them before breaking off and diving away from one another.

"Man they are definitely puttin' on a show."  
"Indeed."

Engrossed, they didn't notice the bad weather that closed in quickly around them. The first indication they had was the flash of lightning that brightened the dull sky for an instant. This was quickly followed by another and the Autobots could do little but watch as Thundercracker plummeted towards the ground, smoke trailing from his wing. Before Prowl could say a word, Jazz had transformed and was already racing towards where Thundercracker must have crashed. Biting back a curse, Prowl transformed and hurried after him.

They arrived to find Skywarp cradling an offline Thundercracker, a helpless look on his faceplates. He started as they rolled to a stop and transformed, eyeing them warily before relaxing.

"You were watching?" He asked flatly, returning his attention to Thundercracker.

"We were. And we saw him go down. Damn good show up 'til then." Prowl allowed them to talk, stepping back so he could radio the Ark for assistance. Trying hard not to wince as he heard Ratchet's response to his request, he closed the transmission.

"Ratchet will be here shortly." He said, kneeling down to see if there was anything he could do to help Thundercracker until help arrived.

"Huh?" Stereo surprise from Jazz and Skywarp.

"Thanks." Skywarp managed to stammer out, realising that Prowl wasn't joking.

"Tis the season and all that." Prowl replied, grimacing at the exposed wiring in Thundercracker's wing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

An engine roared in the distance, announcing the arrival of help.

"Here comes the cavalry." Jazz quipped, standing back to allow Ratchet access. The CMO transformed and knelt at Thundercracker's side, muttering curses under his vocaliser.

"Thought there was a ceasefire on?" He growled.  
"There is Ratchet. Thundercracker got struck by lightening."

"Well, all I can say is it's lucky you were near and could get me. Too much longer and he wouldn't have been more than a standard jet 'plane." Skywarp blanched at the realisation his trine-mate had been so close to deactivation.

"I… I had no idea…"

"Doubt you did." Ratchet returned, looking up to give Skywarp a reassuring smile. "He's going to be fine. But I need to get him back to the Ark."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you want to try and take him back to your ship?" Ratchet ground out, transforming and ordering Jazz to help Skywarp load Thundercracker in. "I am not going to let an injured mech go offline if I can help it, Decepticon or no."

"That's the spirit Ratchet!" Jazz commended.

"Oh and Prowl? You get to explain this to Red Alert." With that, he started his engine and made his way back towards the Ark, trailed by Prowl and Jazz. Skywarp was left to ponder the mercifulness of the Autobots in honoring the ceasefire and helping their enemies, before he too transformed, soaring gracefully into the sky, sensors diverted between Thundercracker and the storm raging around him.


	4. Peace: 3 of 3

Pairings: Prowl/Jazz, Skywarp/Thundercracker if you look closely and the remote possibility of Slingshot/Air Raid  
Warnings: Decepticons and Autobots and high-grade oh my… no, there's no interfaction interfacing… nearly, but not quite ;)Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Authors Note: Written for the 'prowlxjazz' Livejournal community Christmas challenge, which is based around the four candles of advent. This one is for Peace.  
This could be seen in the same series as the Hope set  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno.

* * *

_"The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb, and the leopard shall lie down with the kid; and the calf and the young lion and the fatling together; and a little child shall lead them" – Isaiah 11: 6_

The last thing Thundercracker was expecting to see when he onlined his optics was an orange ceiling. Memories flickered through his processor and he sat bolt upright, wincing as pain flared through his systems.

"Don't be slagging daft. Lie back down!" The voice of the Autobots Chief Medical Officer sounded in his audios and he frowned.

"Huh?"

"It's okay TC. Do what the nice medic tells ya." Thundercracker vented a sigh of relief as he heard Skywarp and lay back down on the berth. Skywarp's face appeared upside down in his optics.

"What happened?"

"Well, you remember how I wanted to go flying and all 'cause I was bored?"

"Yes…"

"Well… there was a bit of a storm…"

"A bit!" Ratchet grouched, interrupting Skywarp.

"Yeah, a bit of a storm and you kinda flew into a bolt of lightning."

"What?"

"You heard him. You got slagged by the forces of nature." Ratchet replied, bending over Thundercracker and examining the repairs he had made. "You are damn lucky you didn't stretch these temporary seals sitting up like that." He admonished. "Your systems were quite badly fried and we brought you back to the Ark for repairs."

"Uh… thanks?"

"You're welcome. You should also thank Jazz and Prowl. They were the ones who called for help."

"They were watching us TC." Skywarp almost sounded mortified.

"And you were lucky they were!" Ratchet muttered. "Right, now I'm clearing you from the med. bay, but you won't be going anywhere for a while."

"We had a ceasefire!"

"And that ceasefire is still in operation. It is merely that the storm that you got caught in has closed in spectacularly and it would be dangerous for you to attempt flying in such weather." The cool voice of the Autobot tactician entered the conversation and they all turned to see Prowl standing in the doorway, Jazz at his side.

"How're you?" Jazz asked, stepping into the med. bay before Prowl.

"I'm fine. And I owe you my thanks."

"Hey, no worries. It's Christmas, that's what you gotta do at Christmas. Speaking o' which, as you two are stuck here til the storm clears… you wanna join in the party?" Both Skywarp and Thundercracker stared at Jazz, dumbstruck.

"What?" Jazz would swear the word echoed around all the mechs present.

"Like you said Prowl, tis the season and all that. Why don't we let them have a bit of fun? It's not as if we're gonna lock them up in the brig while there's a ceasefire on." He pointed out.

"True. Very well. I shall clear it with Optimus Prime."

"And Red Alert!"

"Yes Ratchet, Red Alert too. Though I believe he is currently with Inferno and I have no wish to disturb them."

"Right you two. You can come help with the rest o' the decorations." Jazz jerked his thumb and Thundercracker and Skywarp, who still looked at little shell-shocked.

"Just don't overwork them Jazz and for Primus' sake, don't let them have too much high-grade."

"Right ya are. Does that mean I have to stop you having too much?" He asked cheekily before making a fast retreat, Thundercracker and Skywarp on his heels.

"Fat chance of that if Wheeljack's promises are anything to go by." Ratchet muttered darkly, ushering Prowl out after them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

As per usual, Jazz's parties were something to behold. Even helping with the decorations, Thundercracker and Skywarp were overwhelmed by the amount of effort all the Autobots were putting in. Several Autobots were wary initially, but after watching Skywarp and Thundercracker working side by side with Jazz and Prowl, they had evidently decided the Decepticons could be trusted. At least for the moment. So they all worked side by side, putting up the last minute decorations Jazz had decided on, grumbling good-naturedly about all the changes he wanted to make.

The evening drew in and the party began in earnest, high-grade flowing like water (regardless of Ratchet's orders) and the music blasting through the speakers Jazz and Blaster had set up. Surprisingly, it was Ironhide and Wheeljack up and dancing first, swaying together and glancing over to where Ratchet was sat, nursing his only allowed cube of high-grade.

"If I didn't know better, I would say they were putting on a show for him." Prowl commented to Jazz, twisting slightly in his chair to stare up at his partner standing beside him.

"Heh, as long as they enjoy themselves, I bet Ratchet will." Jazz laughed, before making a strangled sound, staring wordlessly at the dance floor. Prowl followed his gaze and was amazed to see Skywarp and Slingshot moving together, far more closely than should be allowed if the reaction of Thundercracker and the other Aerialbots was anything to go by. Prowl couldn't help but laugh.

"I never thought I would see another day when Autobots and Decepticons relaxed side by side."

"Me either Prowl… me either." They watched as Thundercracker stalked up to where the two were dancing and glared at Slingshot. Who merely smiled back. Prowl felt Jazz's hand clamp down on his shoulder.

"Let them handle it. They ain't gonna make no trouble." Prowl relaxed back into his seat, squirming slightly as Jazz let his hand brush sensitive seams.

"Now isn't that something." They both looked down to see Sparkplug standing in front of them, staring at the dance floor where Air Raid had dragged Slingshot away from Skywarp and was attempting to distract him, while Thundercracker had pulled Skywarp away from Slingshot by his wings, ignoring any cries his trine-mate was making.

Spike and Carly were whirling around the dance floor together, somehow managing to avoid being stepped on by what seemed to be the whole crew of the Ark (minus Ratchet who was still nursing his single cube) that were also dancing.

"Come on guys… you've got to get up and dance too!" Spike called up to Jazz and Prowl as he passed them.

"Right ya are Spike!" Jazz answered, holding a hand out to Prowl.

"No."  
"Come on Prowl. The kid's right. Ya gotta get up and dance."

"No."

"Please?" Prowl paused before venting a sigh.  
"Why do I let you do these things to me?" He asked rhetorically as he allowed Jazz to pull him to his feet and sweep him out onto the dance floor.

"Because ya love me?"

"I do." Jazz's grin widened and he rested his head against Prowl's shoulder.

"It's kind of a peaceful Christmas…"

"It's the only sort of peaceful I'm going to get around you Jazz."


End file.
